


Honest

by Kolohegirl



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Denial of Feelings, F/M, FFXIV online, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Female Roegadyn (Final Fantasy XIV), Final Fantasy XIV mmo on steam lol, Male Au Ra (Final Fantasy XIV), Original Character(s), Pretend Relationship into Real Relationship, Raen Clan Au Ra, Rivals to Lovers, Sea Clan Roegadyn, Slow Burn, WIP. NO CHAPTERS YET.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29993805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kolohegirl/pseuds/Kolohegirl
Summary: They married for the tax benefits...unless...?
Relationships: Alistair Pendragon/Valerie Chloros
Kudos: 1





	Honest

**Author's Note:**

> Title by Honest by The Band Camino
> 
> This fanfic is purely for fun! We thought it would be cute to write about our ocs as we play through Final Fantasy XIV. 
> 
> If you see us in the game, no, you don’t. If you know who we are irl/online, no, you don't.
> 
> We take constructive criticism + feedback. 
> 
> Chapters inspired by photos we took in game!

wip! first chapter will probably be Valerie & Alistair’s first date. 

any game lore & info may be vague or incorrect. if so, please let us know so we can fix it 


End file.
